In standardization of 4th generation (4G) cellular communication technologies typified by Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), Multiple User-Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) developed from Single User-Multiple Input Multiple Output (SU-MIMO) has been noticed. MU-MIMO is a technology for multiplexing communication of a plurality of users spatially and performing the communication simultaneously with the same band, and is expected to considerably improve communication throughputs.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for enabling pairing for MU-MIMO to be decided flexibly by allowing a terminal device to select preferable transmission weighting from transmission weighting candidates and feed the preferable transmission weighting back to a base station.